Regreso a la Tierra
by Sonatika
Summary: Después de la batalla contra los Metarex Sonic y sus amigos an estado viviendo una vida normal en su planeta hogar Mobius pero que pasaria si por un Chaos Control regresaran a la tierra y se encuentran con sus viejos amigos y si este Chaos Control es diferente? traerá consigo consecuencias? sus mundos se destruirán o podrán vivir nuevamente todos juntos en paz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** lectores fanaticos de Sonic aquí les traigo esta nueva historia es una continuación de Sonic x un intermedio antes de la aventura del Sonic heroes ya que es el juego que le sigue a Sonic adventure 2 siempre me e preguntado como seria juntar sonic x desde la 3ra temporada con los juegos de Sonic y explicar un poco como ellos estan en la tierra después de lo sucedido con los Metarex o como es que hay humanos en el planeta de Sonic cualquiera de las dos opciones! eespero que les guste y recuerden pasar por mi otra historia **Me importas(Sonamy),**sin nada mas que decir comenzemos

**Nota:**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA todos sus derechos reservados.

**Prologo**

**POV ****Sonic**

Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog pasaron muchas cosas cuando fuimos transportados a la tierra por medio de un chaos control, donde conocimos a unos seres muy raros conocidos como humanos mis amigos y yo nos hicimos amigos de varios de ellos entre ellos un humano llamado Chris el me salvo la vida desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigo no solo eso sino nos ayudo mucho en su mundo donde éramos unos simples extraños que mayormente los humanos nos tenían miedo o algo por el estilo, para mi desgracia no solo mis amigos fueron transportados a la tierra si no mi enemigo el Dr. Ivo robonick Jajaja ni yo me lo creo es mayormente conocido como "eggman" o cabeza de huevo jeje, en ese trayecto tuvimos muchas aventuras como por ejemplo recuperar las esmeraldas caos, donde me transforme en Súper Sonic, una transformación que me ayudo a mesclar nuestros mundo momentáneamente trayendo consigo mas criaturas de mi planeta de origen y la poderosa master Esmerald, también ayudo mucho a la ciudad de station square de perfect caos, no solo de la ciudad sino el planeta entero con ayuda de un gran amigo llamado Shadow the hedgehog aunque al principio no era el chico bueno pero resulto serlo dando su vida por el bien del planeta creímos que estaba muerto , mas adelante conocimos a un equipo medio raro llamado los detectives chaotix pero aun así son buenas personas, al parecer cuando todo iba bien surgió el problema nuestros mundos no podía estar juntos ya que pararían el tiempo es decir que no habría un futuro, no tuvimos más opción que irnos a nuestro planeta hogar abandonar a todos nuestros nuevos amigo por el bien de nuestros mundos.

Ya en mi mundo todo parecía en calma pero no duro mucho cuando unas criaturas conocidas como los metarex querían las esmeraldas no tuve más opción que esparcirla por el universo para protegerlas de ese nuevo villano, que al parecer mando a robar nuestro núcleo del planeta para su malvados fines , mis amigos y yo no tuvimos más opción que ir en busca de las esmeraldas caos para detenerlo , no todo fue malo conocimos a una nueva amiga llamada Cosmo ella fue que nos dijo de esta nueva amenaza, nos sorprendió mucho que después de tanto tiempo volvamos a ver a Chris no sé muy bien como lo hizo pero me alegra poder volverlo a ver el fue de mucha ayuda en esta batalla junto con Tails y los demás en el tifón azul, visitamos muchos planetas recuperando cada una de las esmeraldas claro que no fue fácil hubo muchos momentos muy difíciles, algo que nos sorprendió mucho fue que Shadow estaba vivo y no sé cómo pero lo malo es que no recuerda nada de lo vivido, algo muy impactante que me sucedió fue una transformación que todavía me da miedo que solo la vio una persona conocida que fue eggman no quiero que mis amigos se enteren no deben ver ese lado oscuro que tengo, Algo muy importante fue nuestra batalla final fue algo casi imposible tuve que transfórmame en mi Súper Forma junto con Shadow y una importante ayuda que fue la de nuestra amiga Cosmo si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos salvado el universo lástima que tuvo que dar la vida junto con Shadow el también es un gran héroe morir dos veces es algo que no se ve muy seguido, pero estoy seguro que volverá ya me sorprendió una vez porque no dos veces, hubo un enorme problema la Master Esmerald fue destruida en la batalla por lo cual Chris quedo atrapado en mi mundo pero lo más extraño es que eggman le construyo una nave que supuestamente lo regresaría a la tierra espero que haya llegado sano y salvo, por suerte la Master Esmerald se regenero a las hora de la partida de Chris y todo parece en orden, aunque no puedo evitar extrañar a la tierra a Chris a su familia y amigos al igual que los otros también lo extraña ojala pudiéramos verlo a todos de nuevo.

**Fin POV Sonic**

2 meses han pasado desde que Sonic y sus amigos vencieron a los metarex y de la partida de Chris, nuestros héroes han estado viviendo una vida normal desde entonces.

Amy sigue siendo igual que siempre persiguiendo a Sonic por todos los lados mientras el huye de ella ,también de vez en cuando visita mucho a Cream con el poco tiempo se han hecho las mejores amigas junto con Vainilla y Cheese claro, Amy cada vez que hace un platillo ve la libreta que le regalo Ella a veces no puede evitar derramar un par de lagrimas cuando la abre para después crear deliciosos platillos que dejan impactadas a Cream tanto que ella se animo a aprender a cocinar siendo aun tan pequeña , ella sigue viviendo sola en su casa tranquila esperando que algún día tengan otra aventura con Sonic y los demás.

Tails ha trabajado en su primer taller donde ha estado perfeccionando cada tornado y nave que tiene le ayuda a ocupar su mente ya que todavía no le ha dejado de doler la muerte de Cosmo el conserva la semilla el cual cuida con su vida y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una hermosa y pequeña flor, Tails de vez en cuando va con Sonic de aventura como lo hacía cuando se conocieron el en su tornado mientras que Sonic corriendo a su libre velocidad a veces no puede evitar ponerse triste cuando usa su híper tornado cada vez le recuerda a Chuck otra persona que el extraña mucho.

En Angel Island se encontraba el guardián de la Master Esmerald desde el incidente con los metarex knuckles se ha apartado un poco del grupo ya que sigue un poco enojado por la destrucción de la master Esmerald, de vez en cuando es molestado por Rouge intentando robar esa poderosa joya no solo eso sino que pelean y discuten por dicha joya, a veces en sus momentos de Soledad piensa en la tierra y en su amigo y colega Hawk .

Rouge además de molestar a Knuckles a estado vigilando a eggman desde entonces no puede evitar sentir que él está ocultando algo pero por más que lo espía no ha podido encontrar nada parece que se la quedado el trabajo de espía en secreto de la G.U.N junto a Topaz , a veces la extraña aunque su orgullo no se lo permite, sigue siendo una cazadora de tesoros cuando no espía a eggman sale de aventura a encontrar o robar joyas de mucho valor aunque para ella no la conforta siempre ha querido poseer las esmeraldas caos siempre serán sus joyas favoritas.

Los detectives Chaotix siguen en su agencia desde lo metarex su fama a aumentado un poco han tenido muchos casos no GRANDES pero sí que les paga bien cosa que Vector le agrada la idea, al haber pasado esa aventura junto con el sonic team aun no han sido muy cercanos a ellos muy poco han ido a visitarlos en especial Vector que cada vez que ve a Vainilla se desmaya siendo esa una de las principales razones por la que casi no visitan a Cream o a Amy por otro lado tampoco visitan mucho a Tails que digamos solo lo han visitado cuando Tails les pide ayuda para buscar piezas de mecánica un poco difícil de conseguir Sonic ni se diga, hasta ahora el que más visitan seria Knuckles ya que él era un antiguo Chaotix pero los dejo para cuidar la Master Esmerald después de eso su vida sigue igual, ellos no tuvieron mucho contacto con las personas de la tierra pero a veces se preguntan cómo sería si hubiera pasado.

Eggman no ha cambiado en nada sigue intentando crea su imperio eggman pero un personaje en particular siempre lo evita, a si es Sonic the hedgehog el ser más rápido del mundo , eggman ha intentado buscar las esmeraldas pero siempre fracasa lo más curioso es que se ha vuelto más monótono e independiente es decir ya no depende de sus robots asistente en un arranque de ira los desconecto a los tres porque los consideraban inútiles los guardo en unos de sus sótanos, y desde entonces ha estado solo combatiendo con Sonic y Tails con su tornado x entre otras cosas, aunque siempre fracasaba el al parecer tiene un nuevo plan que lo hará invencible que ha estado planeando desde que la lucha con lo metarex se termino.

**Primer capitulo que les pareció :3 recuerden es un prologo despues de este capitulo es que comienza la verdadera historia ,me dajan reviews please y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**SAYONARA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores fanaticos de Sonic ahora si que comiense la historia.

**nota:** Sonic y sus amigos no son mios son propiedad de Sega.

**La historia se repite**

**Base de eggman**

**Eggman: **ya falta poco solo necesito conseguir las esmeraldas chaos Sonic cree que todos esos intentos que me ha detenido han sido reales, que siga creyendo que ha ganado se arrepentirá jojojo.

Eggman sale de su base en el EggmMovile con un nuevo rastreador de esmeraldas la va buscando una por una por las diferentes Zonas de Mobius hasta encontrarlas todas y cada una de ellas, luego regresa a su base y las pone en una especie de maquina en forma circular luego la comienza a programar.

**Eggman: **fase 1 completa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de Green Hill

En un taller e encontraba un pequeño zorro de dos colas reparando el tornado x junto un erizo azul les pasaba las herramientas desinteresadamente.

**Tails:** solo un ajuste más.(reparando la fuente de poder del tornado )

**Sonic: (**bostezando) Tails cuanto te falta estoy aburrido.

**Tails:** ya casi termino Sonic recuerda que no usa una esmeralda verdadera es un poco mas difícil cuando uso una falsa no quiero tener accidente cuando termine que te parece si damos una vuelta para probarlo.

**Sonic:** he estado esperando eso todo el día.(animandose)

Después de un rato Tails termino de reparar el tornado x luego de eso se subió y junto con Sonic fueron a dar un pasero alrededor de Green Hill desde lo alto se ve como todos se veían felices parece que han olvidado lo ocurrido con los Metarex.

**Tails:** parece que todo va bien (presionando varios botones del tornado x)

**Sonic:** la brisa se siente bien (parado en un ala del tornado x)

**Tails:** que te parece una visita a la casa de Cream hace mucho que no pasamos por ahí.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices por mí no hay problema.

Luego de los dos estar de acuerdo fueron a la casa de Cream en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando llegaron aterrizaron en su patio delantero y se quedaron sorprendidos el techo estaba casi totalmente destruido Tails junto con Sonic fueron de inmediato y vieron a Vainilla llorando abrazando a Cream.

**Sonic:** que paso aquí.

**Vanilla:** oh Sonic gracias al cielo estas aquí pasó algo terrible.

**Tails:** Tiene que ver con Eggman verdad.

**Cream:** Amy a… (Llorando)

**Sonic:** que le paso a Amy.(con sus ojos mirando fijamente prestando atencion)

**Vainilla:** les contare todo.

**Flashback**

Amy como de costumbre estaba en la casa de Cream enseñándola a cocinar con la libreta de Ella todo estaba en calma el día era hermoso, Mientras Vainilla tejía un hermoso sueter para Cheese el pequeño chao la acompañaba y le pasaba lana de diferentes colores de pronto la casa tembló fuerte mente la primera reacción de Vainilla fue dirigirse donde se encontraba Amy y su hija, al llegar a la cocina vio que había un par de Robots apuntándoles con un arma mientras que Amy protegía a Cream con su martillo en posición de ataque luego vio como una nave se acercaba a ellas donde se podía ver a eggman.

**Eggman:** espero no molestarlas pero necesito a la coneja.

**Amy:** ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Cream o te las veras conmigo.(dispuesta a atacar.)

**Eggman:** no eres rival para mis robots si te rindes y me pides piedad talvez no te lastime mucho.

**Amy:** JAMAS!

Eggman dio la orden de atacar Amy con su martillo gorpeaba a los robos fuertemente y lo hacías retroceder, el no tubo mas opción que usar el plan b vio en la escalera a la madre de Cream y mando a uno de los robots a capturarla, Amy vio eso y fue de inmediato a su rescate golpeando al robots, pero no se percato de que dejo sola a Cream pero cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde el robots la tenia agarrada de las orejas haciéndole daño a la pequeña.

**Amy:** EGGMANN! SUELTA A CREAM.( acercándosele)

**Eggman:** detente si no quieres que tu amiga se quede sin orejas (chasqueando los dedos dando la orden a aumentar la fuerza del agarra de Cream provocando que esta se quejara de dolor.)

**Amy:** Cream!(Deteniéndose)

**Eggman:** con esto atraeré a Sonic. (Se estaba preparando para retirarse)

**Amy:** ESPERA EGGMAN! Tengamos un trato yo a cambio de Cream.

**Cream:** no lo hagas Amy.

**Eggman:** umm! Suena interesante si te capturo atraeré más fácil a ese erizo bien trato hecho.

Eggman chasquea los dedos ordenando al robots que tenia a Cream la soltara luego da la orden de capturar a Amy ella no opone resistencia luego ordena que le dé un golpe dejándola inconsciente para asegurarse de que no escapara.

**Eggman:** bien con esto tengo todo lo que necesito fase 2 completada, me retiro asegúrense de decirle a Sonic que lo espero en mi base si no se da prisa lastimare a su noviecita.

Luego de decir eso se retira en su eggmovil llevándose consigo los robots y a Amy dejando solas a Cream a vainilla. Cream va corriendo abrazar a su madre llorando en sus brazos se sentía muy culpable por lo que le paso a Amy.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Vainilla:** eso fue lo que paso.

**Sonic:** entonces al parecer tiene un plan no hay tiempo tengo que darme prisa Tails me adelantare nos vemos (desapareciendo en una ráfaga azul)

**Tails:** Soonicc espera todavía no tenemos una estrategia, ahh es inútil nunca me escucha. Cream Vainilla quédense aquí salvaremos a Amy si es necesario contacta con los Chaotix nos vemos.

**Cream: **espera Tails quiero ayudar también después de todo es mi culpa que se hayan llevado a Amy.

**Tails:** es muy peligroso.

**Cream:** no me importa no debe ser más peligroso que los metarex iré de todos modos mama me das permiso.

**Vainilla:** claro que si salva a Amy y cuídate mucho.

Tails no tubo de otra que aceptar se despide de Vainilla y se sube al tornado x junto con Cream rumbo a la base de Eggman.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de la base de Eggman un erizo de color azul a toda velocidad iba derribando unos robots gigantes que le impedían el paso a dicha base haciendo su spin atack iba derribando uno por uno haciendo un enorme agujero en el medio de ellos luego destruye la puerta del hangar y va corriendo por los pasillos derribando las puertas y varios robots que le impedían el paso mientras iba corriendo pudo ver desde una ventana que el tornado x disparaba a algunos robots afuera de la base, luego siguió su paso hasta derribar una última puerta entrando a la habitación principal de la base de Eggman.

**Eggman:** qué bueno que llegaste Sonic!

**Sonic:** Donde tienes a Amy eggman.

**Eggman: **no comas ansias Sonic.

Eggman presiona un botón y hace aparecer una maquina circular que tenia las esmeraldas chaos en su interior (parecida al episodio 1 de sonic x) luego presiona otro botón haciendo que salga una pequeña jaula que tenia a Amy en ella inconsciente.

**Sonic:** Amy!Suéltala eggman. (Acercándosele a eggman)

**Eggman:** detente ahí Sonic o si no hare que la jaula la aplaste.

**Sonic:(**deteniéndose) ahora que quieres eggman.

**Eggman:** facil completar mi otro plan pero primero destruiré Green Hill y a todos sus habitantes para demostrarles que soy invencible pero esta vez no me podrás detener tengo todo listo.(presiona un botón haciendo que las esmeraldas brillen fuertemente dentro de la maquina)

**Sonic:** no te saldrás con la tuya eggman (no puedo dejar que eggman gane no me queda otra opción) como dije eggman no ganaras (en ese momento cerró los ojos y haciendo que las esmeraldas comenzaran a perder su brillo.

**Eggman:** quue estás haciendo si haces eso podrás repetir la vez pasada , detente sobrecalentaras la maquina no te importa que les pase al planeta.

**Sonic:** si me importan estarán más a salvo en otro lugar que estando bajo tu dominio. No importa donde yo valla si mis amigos están a salvo sea en otra dimensión o en otro planeta (poniéndose de un color dorado)

Luego de eso la maquina estaba a su límite no importo todos las precauciones que tomo eggman para evitar esto subestimo el poder de Sonic luego unas palabras se pudieron oír de los labios de Sonic casi inaudibles chaos control! Una fuerte luz de los distintos colores de las esmeraldas comenzó a rodear toda la zona del la base expandiéndose mas y mas Tails y cream en el tornado no podían creer lo que veían parecía un Chaos control pero este era diferente era más fuerte no solo eso era de mucho colores desde lejos en Angel Island Knuckles y Rouge dejaron de pelear para percatarse de la enorme luz que se acercaba mas y mas a ellos, en una oficina de detectives Charmy apuntando a esa misma luz que se le acercaba mas a ellos mientras los otros la veían asombrados, hacia la luz se volvía mas grande rodeando a todo el planeta de mobius.

En un ambiente oscuro un erizo azul se iba despertando muy dolorido.

**Sonic:** eso fue intenso.(sobándose la cabeza y luego levantándose)

Luego el lugar comenzó a aclararse y comenzó a observar a su alrededor unas diferentes luces y se quedo asombrado no estaba seguro donde estaba pero sabia que se trataba de un viejo lugar conocido.

**Sonic:** n-o puede ser! estoy en...

**Continuara...**

**Que les parecio :3 este es el incio de la nueva aventura con el team sonic me dejan reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HoLa lectores de este fic aqui vengo con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad dure un poco porque se me olvidaron algunos nombres de los personajes de Sonic x XD! pero sin nada mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

**Nota:**Sonic ni sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA...

* * *

**Reencuentros parte 1**

En un lugar oscuro un erizo azul se iba despertando muy adolorido.

**Sonic:** eso fue intenso-mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levanta-

Luego el lugar comenzó a aclararse y comenzó a observar a su alrededor unas diferentes luces y se quedo asombrado no estaba seguro donde estaba pero sabía que se trataba de un lugar conocido.

**Sonic: :** n..o puede ser estoy.. en.. la tierra, tonto Sonic no debiste hacer eso ,ahora que debo hacer-Mientras miraba los alrededores-

Entonces recordó si está en la tierra solo necesita saber en donde se encontraba si esta en otro país o en el país donde vive Chris luego se puso en marcha al parecer esta en una especie de bosque muy oscuro, mientras avanzaba por dicho bosque vio a lo lejos varias luces fue y se acerco y vio que se trata de una carretera parecida a su primer encuentro con el tío de Chris Sam entonces decidió arriesgarse él sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron de la tierra bueno más tiempo ahí que en mobius ya que el tiempo pasa más lento allá, entonces se armo de valor y se paro en el medio de la calle esperando un auto , después de tanto esperar un camión aparece y al ver el erizo en la calle frena de repente quedando solo a centímetros de este, luego un hombre sale del camión y camina lentamente donde Sonic quedando muy sorprendido.

**Camionero:** Sonic, sonic el erizo eres tú no estoy soñando cierto-mientras se tocaba los ojos con ambas manos.

**Sonic:** el mismo-mostrando su sonrisa y alzando su pulgar-

**Camionero:** no lo puedo creer que seas tú ha pasado muchos años desde que tus amigos y tu se fueron, mi hija te extraña muchísimo al igual que sus otros amigos.

**Sonic:** espera un momento tu hija, acaso la conozco-en un tono confundido mientras topaba su cabeza-

**Camionero:** sí, mi hija Helen.

**Sonic:** ohh ya recordé ella es la niña de la silla de ruedas amiga de Chris entonces esto quiere decir que estoy en Japón no muy lejos de station square cierto.

**Camionero:!**así es! Si quieres te puedo dar una vuelta es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Sonic.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes yo puedo solo y muchas gracias por decirme donde estaba a decirte sincero estaba perdido.

**Camionero:** lo que no entiendo que haces aquí no se suponía que estabas en tu planeta.

**Sonic:** bueno si pero paso un pequeño accidente.

**Camionero:¿**Accidente?

**Sonic:** ahh! Bueno ya me voy nos vemos y no diga que me vio hasta que yo le diga-saliendo del lugar a su velocidad supersónica-

**Camionero:** como quieras Sonic-entrando a su camión mientras retomando su camino.-

Mientras Sonic recorre la carretera a la velocidad que lo caracteriza iba mirando detenidamente cada edificio todo estaba muy diferente desde que se fueron parece que la tecnología de Eggman se hizo famosa en esa ciudad tanto que se siente incomodo por ver la nueva station square entonces pensó en ir a donde Chris él es el único que puede ayudarlo a encontrar a sus amigos y resolver el problema que el causo.

Al llegar a la mansión Thorndyke el se quedo con boca abierta la casa es más grande y cambio su decoración siendo una casa futurista llena de tecnología y varios inventos que seguramente lo había hecho Chris o Chuck no dudo y dio un salto pasando el puerton de la casa cayendo al otro lado de esta al mismo tiempo que suena una fuerte alarma con diferentes luces rojas que apunta la cabeza de Sonic, el a darse cuenta se puso un poco nervioso pero luego comenzó a correr tratando de esquivar las luces pero sin conseguirlo más adelante las luces que ya no eran luces ahora eran laser, Sonic se puso más nervioso ya que un láser está muy cerca de el entonces vio a lo lejos de donde provienen y con un rápido movimiento destruyo el origen de los laser luego de eso dio un suspiro pero no duro mucho ya que la puerta de la mansión se abre completamente dejando ver a un hombre con un extraño traje lo cual hizo que se quedara un poco asustado y en posición de ataque luego y oye una voz-Sonic eres tu- el erizo estaba confundido nunca había oído esa voz pero luego recordó que el tiempo es diferente y pensó que se trataba de alguien conocido.

**Sonic:** si, soy yo me puedes decir quién eres, estoy buscando a Chris.

Después de Sonic decir eso el extraño hombre se quito el casco que tenia puesto y dejando ver a un joven de cabello claro y ojos azules de unos 19 o 20 años de de edad luego el joven se abalanzó hacia Sonic abrazándolo mientras que Sonic lo miraba con cara de confundido.

**¿?: **Sonic, que bueno que te vuelvo a ver, acaso no me recuerdas-soltando a Sonic-

**Sonic:** no tengo la mas mínima idea de quien eres.

**¿?:** Soy yo Chris.-señalandose el mismo-

**Sonic:!**Chris!-asombrado-

**Chris:** si soy yo lo que pasa que tengo 20 años.

**Sonic:¡**20 AÑOS!-mas asombrado-

**Chris:** mejor entra y te explicare todo y luego me dices como volviste o porque volviste.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices.

Luego de eso Chris condujo a Sonic a la hora nueva mansión Thorndyke luego lo llevo al viejo cuarto donde se reunían todos sus amigos, cuando Sonic lo vio está muy diferente como lo recordaba esta mucho más grande parecía un laboratorio lleno de computadoras y de objetos robóticas cosa como las que tiene Tails en su taller, luego Chris le indica a Sonic que tome asiento en una silla que está al lado de su escritorio lo cual el hace seguido por Chris que se sienta en otra silla.

**Chris:** ahora que estamos aquí me puedes explicar.

**Sonic:** bueno, primero que nada aun no puedo creer que seas tú Chris la última vez que te vi fueron hace dos meses cuando Eggman te envió a aquí con una especie de nave.

**Chris:** si me lo encontré extraño pero lo que recuerdo es que hubo una especie de alineación planetaria o algo así que pasa una vez por mucho tiempo…. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO 2 MESES! Aquí pasaron 2 años.

**Sonic:** si solo dos meses en mi planeta ,ahora entiendo.. recuerdo que cuando estabas en mi planeta nos dijiste que tenías 18 pero parecerías de 12 porque son tiempos diferentes.

**Chris:** así es, el tiempo de tu planeta es diferente al mío, por cierto nunca me dijiste el nombre de tu planeta.

**Sonic:** se llama mobius es muy parecido a la tierra con la única diferencia que no todos tienen tanta tecnología y que solo habitan zoomorfos es decir la especie general de mí planeta el único humano que conocemos allá es Eggman como te habrás dado cuenta y los que usan mas la tecnología son él y tails.

**Chris:** ya veo.. Entonces sigues teniendo la misma edad de cuando me fui.

**Sonic:** se puede decir que sí.

**Chris:** ahora la pregunta es cómo es que llegaste aquí, usaste las esmeraldas cierto.

**Sonic:** algo así-algo nervioso con la mano en la cabeza-

**Chris:** A que te refieres.

**Sonic:** hubo un pequeño accidente y aquí estamos jeje.

**Chris:** estamos eso quiere decir que los demás están aquí también.

**Sonic:** ohh es verdad los demás están aquí deben estar perdidos y tengo que rescatar a Amy de eggman.-Parandose de la silla bruscamente-

**Chris:** espera Sonic deja que te ayude después de todo soy un científico y tengo el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad solo tengo que dar un vistazo a ellas y sabré donde están, Pero.. No te puedo asegurar que ellos estén en station square e incluso en el país pueden estar en cualquier sitio.

**Sonic:** si lo sé pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto lo mejor que los busque a mi manera gracias de todos modos, por cierto como están todos.

**Chris:** ellos están bien , en estos momentos no están de seguro vienen mañana, Ella está en concurso de cocina en un campamento fuera del país mi madre la convención en participar, el señor Tanaka está de visita en su pueblo su abuelo cumple 20 años de fallecido y mi abuelo Chuck no sale del viejo taller de Tails en mystic Ruins va casi todos los días desde que ustedes se fueron él ha estado limpiando y acualizando algunas cosas que Tails dejo según el eso le recuerda mucho a el y le ayuda a matar el tiempo esta ciudad se a vuelto muy aburrida sin lo de Eggman y sus planes.

**Sonic:** ya veo estoy emocionado de verlos a todos y de seguro los demás también lo estarán sin nada más que decir me voy fue genial volverte a ver Chris o debería de llamarte Christopher ya que no eres un niño, tratare de acostumbrarme a tu nuevo aspecto aunque sea un poco difícil.

**Chris:** sigue llamándome Chris, si quieres quédate esta noche mañana los dos los buscaremos te parece bien.

**Sonic:** no lo sé, estoy preocupado ahora me siento culpable por provocar el Chaos Control no sé si los demás están aquí o en otro planeta, otra dimensión.-agachando la cabeza-

**Chris:** no te desanimes ya verás que ellos están bien.-poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sonic-

**Sonic:** okey me quedo esta noche, solo por favor no enciendas esas alarmas me dieron un tremendo susto cuando se convirtieron en láser.

**Chris:** lo siento por eso, es mi nuevo sistema de seguridad experimental todavía le falta unos pequeños ajuste.-con la mano en la cabeza-

**Sonic:** si tu lo dices, bueno me iré a dormir este ha sido un día extremadamente largo para mi estaré donde acostumbraba dormir.

**Chris:** ¿seguro? no quieres dormir en una cama debes estar cansado.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes estaré bien nos vemos en la mañana por cierto lindo laboratorio-salió de este en una ráfaga azul-

**Chris:** jeje tú sigues igual de siempre.-en tono de burla-Solo estoy un poco preocupad,o Sonic dijo que uso un chaos control pero esto no podría causar lo de la ultima vez naaa no es posible todo sigue igual por ahora-en tono serio- solo tengo que ayudar en lo pueda a Sonic.-Después de decir eso Chris se fue a su habitación a Dormir pensando diferentes formas de cómo ayudar a Sonic.-

Mientras tanto Sonic se encontraba en un árbol recostado mirando las estrellas que llenan el cielo todo parecía como si estuviera en mobius pero él sabe que no era así, está de nuevo en la tierra algo dentro de el lo hacía estar incomodo no podía dormir por más que lo intentaba una fuerte preocupación se poso en un su pecho haciendo que se pusiera la mano en esta.

**Sonic:**¿habré hecho lo correcto en usar ese último recurso para detener a Eggman? Cada hora que pasa el sentimiento aumenta tengo que hacer algo para volver a mobius no quiero causar problemas en la tierra y sobre todo encontrar a mis amigos rápido. -después de decir contemplo mas las estrellas y poco a poco serró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una isla en el medio del mar se encontraba media base posada en esta donde adentro se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Eggman con cara de asombro y preocupación tecleando la computadora principal mientras pasaban diferentes imágenes, números y gráficos en esta.

**Eggman:** si mi cálculos son correcto estamos de nuevo en la tierra, ese sonic no midió sus consecuencia ahora no se qué tan inestable esta la estructura del planeta por ese inmenso chaos control solo espero que mi experimento este bien todavía no es tiempo no está terminado si solo dejara de ser tan terco en fin que se va hacer ahora solo me queda hacer dos planes uno de como conquistar este planeta y el otro resolver los problemas de ruptura en el espacio y tiempo , tengo que examinar más detenidamente que partes de mobius están en la tierra y si es así tendré suerte de que esta aquí la master esmerald y las esmeraldas chaos solo tengo que buscarlas nuevamente.

Después de un tiempo tecleando en la computadora vio a Amy que se iba desertando cada vez más luego la mira y se le acerca.

**Eggman:** al fin despiertas, no creía que eras tan débil si supieras todo lo que a pasado en los momentos en que estabas inconsciente.

Eso ultimo hizo enojar a Amy haciendo que saque su fiel martillo y dio un fuerte golpe para derribar la jaula pero solo recibió una descarga por medio de ella dejándola exhausta y adolorida en el piso de la jaula.

**Eggman:** jojojo , creíste que no estaba preparado para tu martillo, si intentas golpear las barrotes te pasara esto es mejor que no hagas la fuerte.

**Amy:** no te saldrás con la tuya Sonic me salvara-levantándose poniendo sus manos en los barrotes de la aula y mirando fijamente a Eggman con cara de enojo-

**Eggman:** como digas niña, por cierto gracias a él es que estamos de nuevo en la tierra.

**Amy:**¡en la tierra¡.-Asombrada-

**Eggman:** si, no creas que no seguiré con mis planes.

Amy ignoraba a eggman estaba muy impactada y a la vez feliz volvería a ver a Ella de nuevo y a todos sus amigos que dejaron en la tierra pero al mismo está muy preocupada por los demás no sabía si ellos están bien solo se puso de rodilla mirando como eggman tecleaba el teclado de la computadora.

**Amy:** solo espero que los demás estén bien, Sonic te necesito.-mientras miraba el techo de la jaula-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo lectores como ven ya aparecio Chris aunque no me agrada mucho pero tenia que meterlo en la historia si queria que fuera parte de Sonic x, se preguntaran donde estan los demas ellos apareceran pronto ¿Les gusto? ¿se merece algun reviews? , si es haci me dejan un comentario :3 si alguno de ustedes recuerda mas nombres me lo dejan en el reviews gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonatika:¡**HOLA GENTE!si lo se quieren matarme por durar mucho en actualizar pero tengo mir razones y se que a ninguno le importa pero las dire de todos modos , e estado muy ocupada con mis otros fic que por cierto ya le di fin a uno y me dio depresion T_T pero la vida sigue al igual que este fic , espero que les guste y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios son de la grandiosa compañia SEGA...

* * *

**Recuentro parte 2**

Desde las afueras de las base de eggman se encuentra el zorro de dos colas montado en su tornado x haciendo maniobras mientras esquiva y ataca los robots de eggman con Cream como compañera.

**Tails:** estas bien Cream.

**Cream:** si no te preocupes Tails.

Tails sigue atacando pero noto algo extraño desde la base de eggman una fuerte luz de diferentes colores se le acercaba a ellos lo que rápidamente Tails pudo notar que se trataba de un Chaos Control pero diferente al otro, El intento escapar pero inútil porque la luz lo atrapo haciendo que el tornado x vuele sin control mientras trataba de estabilizarlo.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En Angel Island se encuentra como es de costumbre Rouge tratando de robarse la Master Esmerald a la vez que su guardián se enfrenta a ella para proteger la joya.

**Rouge:** vamos knucky no te hagas el difícil conmigo.

**Knuckles:** ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! –lanzando un golpe con sus nudillos–

**Rouge:** –esquivando su ataque –.vamos solo dame la joya y se acabo.

**Knuckles:** jamás, y es mejor que no me provoques ladrona. –Volviendo a atacar a rouge–

**Rouge: **–ella estaba a punto de esquivarlo pero no pudo ya que vio una luz de colores acercándose a ellos , Knuckles la golpea haciendo que caiga bruscamente en el piso–.

**Knuckles:** – se sintió culpable y la ayuda a levantarse–.Oye te encuentras bien.

**Rouge:** –Se levanta con la ayuda de knuckles–.Gracias pero solo me distraje mira. –señalando la luz de colores–

**Knuckles: **–Knuckles mira la luz y se queda sorprendido –.No puede ser otro Chaos Control.

**Rouge:** eso parece.

Luego Luz se le acerca cada vez mas hasta que los cubre totalmente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la agencia de detectives Chaotix.

**Vector:** Que otro caso tenemos Espio. –dice el líder desde su escritorio. –

**Espio:** por ahora estamos libres. – dice Con los brazos cruzados mirando a su lider–

**Charmy:** que bien ya era hora un descanso. –Dice feliz volando alrededor de vector–

**Vector:** ¡Charmy!

**Charmy:** jeje perdón *se acerca a la ventana*, chicos tienen que ver esto.

Los dos se acercan a la ventana y quedan sorprendido por la fuerte luz de colores que se le acerca a ellos cada vez mas.

**Espio:** esto se parece a lo de la última vez pero a la vez muy diferente.

**Vector:** si

La luz cubre toda la agencia de detectives

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tails se levanta un poco mareado parece que se estrellaron, como instinto se voltea y ve a Cream inconsciente de inmediato se preocupo por ella y se soltó el cinturón para acercarse a Cream.

**Tails:** Cream Cream despierta. –mientras la agita un poco–

**Cream:** –poco a poco abre sus ojos–.T..ails

**Tails:** gracias a Caos que estas bien–abrazándola y luego quitándole el cinturón.

**Cream:** donde estamos Tails. –Mirando a Tails confundida–

**Tails:** no lo sé pero por ahora el tornado x está destruido y no podemos usarlo tendremos que ir volando por nuestra cuenta.

Los dos salen de la cabina del tornado x hasta quedar parados en un hermoso paisaje verde el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

**Cream:** wao que hermosos paisaje. –dice contemplando el paisaje–

**Tails:** si lo es….. ESPERA UN MOMENTO! –Dice sobresaltado mirando el paisaje–

**Cream:** que pasa Tails. –Lo mira extrañada –

**Tails:** pero si esto es Mystic Ruins.

**Cream:¡**QUE! Pero entonces estamos en….

**Tails:** así es estamos en la tierra, parece que nos transportamos nuevamente.

**Cream:** entonces el señor eggman construyó su antigua maquina.

**Tails:** eso parece pero como es lógico Sonic la destruyo, pero todavía no entiendo porque ese Chaos Control era de colores.

**Cream:** yo tampoco entiendo.

**Tails:** Si estamos en la tierra seguramente encontraremos a Chris y…Chuck

**Cream:** a la señora Ella, al señor Tanaka

**Tails:** a todos nuestros amigos pero no te puedo asegurar que sean los mismos recuerda que el tiempo en Mobius es diferente a la de la tierra lo que no me extraña que hayan pasado años, por ahora vamos a mi taller para buscar herramientas con que reparar el tornado x y comenzar la búsqueda de Sonic.

**Cream:** muy bien a la carga Cheese

**Cheese :**chao chao

Tails se eleva utilizando sus dos colas mientras que Cream utiliza sus enormes orejas para seguirle hasta llegar a su taller en la cima de la montaña. Al llegar ve que esta cuidado se lo encontró extraño entonces entra y se queda sorprendido por la tecnología que ve todo esta reconstruido por completo caminan mas hasta llegar al sótano donde están algunos tornados que se le quedaron totalmente modificados y actualizados él no se lo puede creer entonces abajo de un tornado se encuentra una persona él y Cream se le acerca.

**Tails:** disculpa señor pero que hace aquí.

**¿?:**No deberías de estar aquí niño.

**Tails:** claro que puedo este es mi taller.

**¿?:** Tu taller un momento esa voz no puede ser –sale debajo del tornado –

**¿?:** Tails eres tú.

**Tails:** si soy yo acaso nos conocemos

**¿?:** Tails no puedo creer que seas tu–se para y lo abraza soltando lagrimas de felicidad–

**Tails:**ah disculpe. –dice un poco incomodo –

**¿?:** No te acuerdas de mí soy yo Chuck. –dejando de abarazar a Tails–

**Tails:¡**Chuck¡

**Chuck:**el mismo.

**Tails:** si que has cambiado.

**Chuck**: tu al parecer no has cambiado nada.

**Tails:** desde que Chris se fue no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

**Chuck:** ya veo ven vamos a tomar asiento para que me cuentes todo

**Tails:** okey, vamos Cream

**Cream:**si

Los tres salen del sótano hasta llegar a una sala con vario muebles Donde se sentaron a conversar.

**Chuck:** ahora dime como es que no has cambiado nada.

**Tails:** desde que nos fuimos de su planeta pasaron 6 meses y cuando Chris volvió pasaron 2 meses.

**Chuck:** Chris me conto algo cuando volvió pero ya me estoy volviendo olvidadizo, aquí en total pasaron 8 años desde que se fueron a su planeta de origen.

**Tails:** wao 8 años eso es mucho tiempo con razón esta tecnología tan avanzada.

**Chuck:** desde que se fueron quedaron varias maquinas de eggman las suficientes para el gobierno analizara su tecnología para crear una ciudad futurista esto no es nada comparado con la ciudad.

**Tails:** estoy muy feliz ya quiero verla.

**Chuck:** estoy feliz de volverlos a ver pero como es que volvieron no me digas que fue con otro Chaos control

**Tails:** se puede decir que si pero este fue diferente al anterior , este era de colores.

**Chuck:** Colores, esto es extraño.

**Tails:** si lo se , pero a pasado mucho tiempo como están los otros

**Chuck:** están bien deberían de estar en la residencia porque no vamos Chris de seguro se pondrá feliz de verlos ahora que lo pienso donde esta Sonic.

**Tails:** la última vez que lo vi fue antes del accidente no estoy seguro de que ese aquí por eso tengo que rechazar tu oferta tengo que reparar el tornado x e ir en la búsqueda de mis amigos.

**Chuck:** entiendo te ayudare será como los viejos tiempos.

**Tails:** si.

**Cream:** Señor Chuck como está la señora Ella

**Chuck:** está bien y te apuesto que se pondrá feliz de volverte a ver.

**Cream:** yo también la extrañe mucho en Mobius

**Chuck:**¿Mobius?

**Cream:** es el lindo planeta de donde vinimos.

**Chuck:** ya veo.

**Tails:** bueno basta de palabras comencemos a reparar el tornado x.

**Chuck:** bien

Tails y Chuck buscan varias herramientas mientras que Cream prepara bocadillos sencillos que le enseño Amy, luego ellos dos salen del taller donde encuentran el tornado muy destrozado.

**Tails:** manos a la obra

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En Angel Island se encuentra Knuckles que se despierta lentamente con la mano en la cabeza mientras confirma su estado.

**Knuckles:** que paso

En eso también se levanta Rouge

**Rouge:** eso quiero saber yo.

**Knuckles:** seguimos en Angel Island y la Master Esmerald está intacta.

**Rouge:** solo te importa esa esmeralda acaso tienes idea si acaso no estamos en otra dimensión. –Dice moleste por el comentario de Knuckles–

**Knuckles:** no me importa donde este si la esmeralda está a salvo.

**Rouge:** no se tu pero no me quedare aquí voy a investigar en donde estamos.

**Knuckles:** has lo que quieras yo me quedare aquí.

**Rouge:** lo hare querido –sale volando con sus alas fuera de Angel Island.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Rouge vuela los alrededores siente que el lugar le parece familiar puede ver un taller con el signo de dos colas de zorro pero no se parece al de Tails es muy diferente no se lo puede explicar y ve una estación de trenes con turistas tirando fotos a los alrededores, siguió volando hasta llegar a una ciudad llena de humanos se sorprendió mas ya que no puede creer lo que está viendo.

**Rouge:** entonces estamos de nuevo en la tierra eso si que no me lo esperaba eso quiere decir que la G.U.N no debe de estar lejos me hira muy bien este trabajo de espía si me darán joyas preciosas aunque bueno a decir verdad extraño ese trabajo y a una persona en particular.

Rouge vuela la ciudad hasta encontrar uno de los cuarteles donde se infiltra sigilosamente por los tubos de ventilación que por cierto no sé cómo no tienen rayos ni nada, avanza mas hasta llegar a una oficina donde se encuentra una mujer de pelo largo castaño con los ojos azules con un traje formar hablando con uno de sus superiores.

**¿?:** Entonces agente Topaz como vas con la nueva misión.

**Rouge:** Topaz–dice sorprendida justo encima de ellos en el sistema de investigación –

**Topaz:** Todo va en orden señor, ya nos hemos infiltrado en el sistema de los terroristas rusos.

**Comandante:** muy bien me retiro siga en su trabajo esperamos que puedas volver a la acción.

**Topaz:** sabes que me gustaría pero por ahora estoy bien como Hacker.

**Comandante:** como quieras si necesitas algo me avisas.

**Topaz:** si señor.

El comandante se retira de la oficina, Rouge aprovecho y salió del sistema de ventilación hasta caer al frente de Topaz dejándola muy sorprendida hasta que se se mareo un poco por su presencia.

**Rouge:** oye ese estilo no te sienta mal.

**Topaz:**R-Rouge eres tú no estoy soñado.

**Rouge:** la misma querida. –Alzando su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo –

**Topaz:** Rouge te extrañe muchísimo –se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente mientras suelta varias lagrimas–

**Rouge:** aunque no lo creas yo también. –Corresponde el abrazo–

**Topaz:** y como es que llegaste aquí. –Se separa de Rouge mientras se sienta en el sofá–

**Rouge:** es una larga historia pero mejor que ha sido de tu vida. –Se sienta en el sofá junto a Topaz–

**Topaz:** todo ha sido aburrido desde lo de eggman lo más que hemos tratados son ataques terrorista , desde que te fuiste comencé a estudiar más sobre el hackeo y deje la acción además que no podía poner en riesgo mi familia.

**Rouge:** escuche bien pero solo han pasado 8 meses desde que nos fuimos.

**Topaz:** te equivocas aquí han pasado 8 largos años.

**Rouge:** si que es mucho tiempo ahora entiendo el cambio y dime quien es el afortunado.

**Topaz:** sigues igual de cómo te recordaba, veras hace 6 años me case tengo una hija de de 5 años llamada Jade y ahora estoy embarazada de 3 meses todavía no se el género.

**Rouge:** wao no perdiste el tiempo pero no me responde quien es el afortunado.

**Topaz:** el señor Tanaka.

**Rouge:** ya sabía yo picarona.

**Topaz:** oye, bueno ya no hablemos de mi ahora dime como es que llegaste aquí y si estás aquí eso quiere decir que Sonic también esta.

**Rouge:** si y no, veraz yo estaba en Angel Island tratando de obtener la Master Esmerald de ese equidna mientras nos enfrentábamos vimos una luz de colores que nos rodeo y aquí estamos pero no se de los otros.

**Topaz:** ya veo, ya que estas aquí quieres volver a trabajar en la G.U.N pero trabajaras solas porque veraz que ya no puedo trabajar.

**Rouge:** si me pagan con joyas cuanta conmigo.

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Sonatika:**Hola gente de nuevo XD! ya estan apareciendo mas personajes de Sonic x.

**Sonic:** y en donde estoy yo.

**Sonatika**: todavia no es tu turno mejor no molestes no quieres otro trauma o si Sonic jujuju.

**Sonic:** 0_0 perdon ya no te molesto.

**Sonatika:** jujuju asi me gusta ,EN FIN espero que le haya gustado en verdad perdon por durar pero me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


End file.
